the 100 almanac
by Jacob Denness
Summary: Hi, this is going to be a serious of one shots, some will be theories I have for stuff that could happen next on the show others will just be story ideas I have. Also if anyone has a suggestion there welcome.


The 100, the Blake's

**A one shot here of what I think the next conversation between the Blake siblings will and should be like. This is my write up of a theory I have so I'd really appreciate it if you review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Feeling like her body weighed a hundred pounds Octavia ease her eyes open to try and see where she was. Looking up she saw a bright light bulb hanging above the bed she now realised she was lying on moving her head to one side now she saw Bellamy was seating in chair next to her.

'Hi,' he said giving a slight smile 'you OK.'

'I'm fine,' she sighed moving in to a seating bastion feeling sharp pains throughout her body as she did so but she stopped herself from wincing not wanting Bellamy to see weakness 'how's the girl?'

'She's fine,' Bellamy replied nodding slightly leaning forward 'she's with her family now.'

'Good,' Octavia whispered as she eased her legs off the bed ignoring the pain, 'where am I,' she asked looking back and forth at the line of empty beds ever side of her.

'This is the secure wing of their hospital apparently,' he answered eyeing her carefully.

'Really,' Octavia laughed looking back at him 'was that there idea or yours big brother?'

'There's actually,' Bellamy responded his jaw a firm line now.

'You didn't disagree though did you,' she spat back getting up and moving towards the door she could see at the far end of the ward.

'Where are you going Octavia,' Bellamy sighed getting up himself now moving to follow her.

'Away from you,' she almost shouted turning breathily to glare at him before continuing to move towards the door.

'So I guess you still haven't learnt anything,' Bellamy shouted back defensively.

This made Octavia stop moving 'excuse me,' she said through gritted teeth turning around.

'I thought maybe you'd found some humanity when I found out you saved that girl, that maybe you'd learnt that you can't just go around killing everyone you don't agree with,' he said through gritted teeth glaring at her 'but I guess not.'

Octavia's jaw hardened as Bellamy spoke, even more anger building up inside her but she remained standing where she was she wasn't going to let his insults go unanswered, not this time. 'You're a hypocrite,' she declared in an even voice the moment Bellamy stopped shouting looking him right in the eye making sure he could see she was being serious.

This response clearly shocked Bellamy 'I'm a lot of things Octavia but how exactly am I a hypocrite,' he asked his voice quitter now but there was still an edge to it.

'Well to begin with I forgave you everything you've done,' she replied in an even tone 'I forgave you for siding with Pike, I forgave you for what happened to mum, I even forgave you for poisoning me,' Octavia deliberately put an enforces and the last one.

'You by no means gave me right away,' Bellamy argued 'also I learnt from my mistakes from what I can see you haven't done that, and that doesn't make me a hypocrite,' he added his voice getting louder as he finished.

'Maybe,' Octavia admitted still making sure to keep her voice level 'but what about Clarke, you forgive her for everything she's done and she'd done much worse thing to people than I have, you included.'

'That's not fair,' Bellamy almost whispered clearly shocked at what she had said.

'Isn't it,' she argued smiling slightly no at how Bellamy was responding 'how many time's now has she betrayed you, left you for dead and you still forgive her for it like it was nothing.'

'I've done a lot to her to Octavia,' Bellamy said in a defensive sounding voice 'and she forgives me for it.'

'Really,' Octavia laughed 'that's what you're going with, why am I different then better yet why is Clarke different from me your sister.' Bellamy opened his mouth to respond but he didn't he just closed it again looking unsure of himself 'what,' she asked in a bemused voice 'no come back, no way you can justify your hypocrisy.'

'It's different with her,' Bellamy remarked frowning in that same defensive tone breaking eye contact now 'she regrets the things she done.'

'That has nothing to do with it bell,' she almost shouted 'you'll forgive her for anything it doesn't matter what she does or if she regrets it. In fact you'd do anything for Clarke as well wouldn't you, you'd choose her over anyone you chose Clarke over Gina, you chose Clarke over me and I think we both know you'd choose Clarke over Echo.'

Bellamy glared at her now looking murderess 'go,' he said through gritted teeth 'go now.'

'Don't worry I'm going,' Octavia said turning back around 'you just remember your little act around Clarke doesn't fool me and it never has.' With that Octavia crossed the room and walked out the door not even caring that the two guards there had clearly been listening to them if Bellamy was going to treat her this way she was going to make dame sure he faced the reasons behind the hypocritical way he was treating her.

* * *

**Well I know that was short but it really was just one small conversation, again please review I would really love to know what people think of this idea for a scene that we could have in the next episode.**


End file.
